NaruHina in Beauty and The Beast
by Lady Rizuki
Summary: Naruto, seorang pangeran yang dikutuk menjadi Beast karena kesombongannya. Untuk menghilangkan kutukan tersebut, dia harus belajar untuk mencintai dan dicintai oleh seorang gadis yang bisa menerima dirinya apa adanya. Tapi apakah Hinata Hyuuga, seorang gadis desa mampu mengambil hatinya dan menghilangkan kutukan pada diri sang Pangeran? AU. NaruHina.


Disclaimer: Naruto was created by Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: Naruto x Hinata

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo dsb. This story is inspired by the fairy tale of the same name.

Summary: Fanfic ini berdasarkan cerita dongeng "Si Cantik dan Si Buruk Rupa". Naruto Namikaze, seorang pangeran yang dikutuk menjadi Beast karena kesombongannya. Untuk menghilangkan kutukan tersebut, dia harus belajar untuk mencintai dan dicintai oleh seorang gadis yang bisa menerima dirinya apa adanya. Tapi apakah Hinata Hyuuga, seorang gadis desa mampu mengambil hatinya dan menghilangkan kutukan yang ada pada diri sang Pangeran? Enjoy! :D

 **Chapter 1: The Curse Within The Prince**

Pada jaman dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang pangeran di kerajaan Namikaze. Namanya Naruto. Dia hidup bersama beberapa pengawal dan pelayan di istananya. Kedua orangtuanya sudah meninggal. Sang Raja yang bernama Minato Namikaze sakit parah sampai ajal menjemputnya. Sementara sang Ratu, Kushina Namikaze meninggal setelah melahirkan sang Pangeran. Jadi itulah sebabnya mengapa Pangeran menjadi anak sebatang kara.

Tapi sebelum Raja meninggal, dia berpesan kalau untuk menjadi seorang raja, sang Pangeran harus memiliki permaisuri. Namun sampai saat ini, sang Pangeran tidak memiliki permaisuri satupun. Tentu saja dia tidak akan bisa menjadi raja kalau pesan dari ayahandanya itu belum terpenuhi. Meskipun begitu, sang Pangeran tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Yang jelas, dia masih punya hak untuk menguasai kerajaannya.

Pangeran Naruto memiliki wajah yang tampan dan bentuk tubuh yang sempurna. Tapi sayangnya, dia nakal, sombong dan keras kepala. Karena sifatnya itu, tidak ada satupun yang dapat mengaturnya apalagi membantah perintahnya. Mau tak mau para pengawal beserta pelayan harus menurutinya walaupun perintahnya terkadang tak masuk akal.

Suatu malam, di tengah guyuran hujan deras disertai dengan suara gemuruh, terlihat seorang nenek sedang berjalan tertatih-tatih di jalan menuju istana Pangeran. Tubuhnya terbalut jubah yang robek dan kusam. Tak cukup bagus untuk melindunginya dari air hujan serta angin yang membuatnya kedinginan. Tangannya yang kurus memegang sebuah lentera, menerangi kegelapan malam agar dapat melihat jalan yang dilaluinya. Sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi memegang tongkat untuk berjalan. Wajahnya yang berkerut-kerut terlihat lembab, terkena siraman hujan walaupun kepalanya dilindungi tudung. Menyiratkan ketuaan dalam dirinya. Sekaligus mengharapkan belas kasihan dari orang-orang yang dilewatinya.

Tentu saja. Siapa yang tak tega melihat wanita tua menerobos hujan deras sendirian?

Sesampainya di istana Pangeran, wanita tua itu berjalan ke pintu sembari melepas tudungnya. Kemudian, dia meletakkan lenteranya ke lantai dan mengetuk pelan pintunya.

Tok. Tok.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Terdengar sahutan dari dalam istana tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, pintu istana terbuka dan keluarlah seorang pemuda berambut hitam klimis berpakaian _butler_. Matanya yang warnanya senada dengan rambutnya itu menatap nenek berjubah itu. Wajahnya terlihat datar, tapi dalam hatinya dia merasa kasihan pada nenek itu.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Obaa-san? Kenapa Obaa-san datang ke sini?" tanyanya sopan.

"Iya, Anak Muda. Aku ingin berteduh sebentar di istana ini ... Bolehkah?" pinta nenek itu dengan suara yang parau. "Aku kedinginan dan jubahku basah ..."

"Tentu saja aku bersedia, Obaa-san." Pelayan itu mengangguk. "Tapi, aku harus meminta izin pada Naruto Ouji-sama dulu. Soalnya dialah pemilik istana ini. Apa Obaa-san tak keberatan?" ujarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nak ... Aku tidak keberatan." Wanita tua itu menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Semoga dia bersedia memperbolehkanku masuk ..."

"Baiklah, Obaa-san. Tunggu, ya." Pelayan itu membungkuk hormat pada nenek itu.

Lalu pelayan itu berbalik dan berjalan menuju singgasana Pangeran Naruto. Terlihatlah sang Pangeran duduk di singgasana dengan gagahnya. Namun wajahnya terlihat masam dengan mata nanar seperti mata rubah. Bibirnya mengerucut seperti bebek. Tangannya dilipat di depan dada. Dia duduk dengan menyilangkan kakinya.

"Siapa yang datang, Sai?" tanya Pangeran angkuh.

Si pelayan yang dipanggil Sai membungkuk hormat pada Pangeran Naruto, lalu dia menjawab, "Seorang nenek, Yang Mulia. Dia meminta Anda untuk berteduh sekaligus tinggal di istana Anda."

"Hah?" Pangeran Naruto terlihat heran. "Kenapa nenek tua itu minta tinggal di istanaku, dattebayo?"

"Dia terlihat lelah dan tubuhnya basah semua, Yang Mulia. Anda tahu, kan kalau di luar hujan deras dan nenek itu tidak punya tempat lain untuk berteduh selain di sini. Kasihan dia," tutur Sai.

Tiba-tiba Pangeran memukul sisi singgasananya dengan wajah kesal. "Aku tidak sudi menerima nenek tua bangka itu tinggal di istanaku, dattebayo! Usir saja dia! Bilang padanya untuk mencari tempat yang lain!" perintahnya keras.

Walaupun Pangeran Naruto terlihat kesal, tapi Sai menanggapinya dengan tenang. Tidak terlihat panik sedikitpun. Tampaknya dia sudah terbiasa menghadapi sikap Pangeran yang mengesalkan itu. "Yang Mulia, nenek itu sudah kepayahan. Tidak mungkin kuusir sekaligus menyuruhnya mencari tempat berteduh yang lain. Sudilah Yang Mulia menerima kedatangannya dan mengijinkannya untuk tinggal sebentar di sini," pinta Sai memohon.

"Aku tak peduli, Sai. Pokoknya, aku tidak mau nenek itu tinggal di istanaku, dattebayo," tolak Pangeran Naruto sambil melengos.

"Tapi, Yang Mulia-"

"Sekali kubilang tidak, tetap TIDAK! Aku sudah bilang padamu kalau aku tidak mengijinkan nenek tua bangka itu berteduh di istanaku, dattebayo!" potong Pangeran kasar. Dia lalu bangkit dari singgasananya dan berjalan menuju pintu istananya dengan angkuh. "Kalau kau masih tidak mau mengusirnya, aku saja yang akan mengusirnya!"

"Jangan, Yang Mulia ... hei!" Sai berusaha mencegah Pangeran Naruto pergi, namun Pangeran masih tidak menghiraukannya. Terpaksa dia berlari kecil ke arahnya, menyusul Pangeran ke pintu istana. Dilihatnya, nenek itu masih berada di sana.

"Ah, Ouji-sama ..." Nenek itu menoleh ke arah Pangeran Naruto. "Kebetulan sekali Anda datang ... Bolehkah aku berteduh di istanamu ini sebentar saja, Yang Mulia?" pintanya dengan wajah cerah.

"Heh, nenek tua bangka!" bentak Pangeran kasar sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke depan tanda mengusir. "Aku tidak mau memperbolehkanmu masuk apalagi berteduh di istanaku! Cari saja tempat yang lain, dattebayo!"

Wanita tua itu tersentak kaget. Dia tak menyangka kalau Pangeran Naruto marah padanya sekaligus mengusirnya dengan kasar seperti itu. "Ta, tapi ... Yang Mulia, a, aku tidak tahu tempat mana lagi yang bisa kuteduh ... Aku hanya bisa menemukan tempat ini. Aku mohon dengan amat sangat, Ouji-sama ... Izinkan aku berteduh di sini sebentar ..." ucapnya serak dengan mata berlinang.

"Aargh, aku tidak peduli! Sekali kubilang tidak, tetap TIDAK!" seru Pangeran Naruto emosi. "Walaupun kau sudah memohon dengan air mata sekalipun, aku tetap bilang tidak, dattebayo. Sekarang, aku memerintahkanmu untuk pergi dari sini! Jangan kembali lagi, nenek tua!" sambungnya, masih bersikukuh mengusir nenek malang itu pergi.

Akhirnya, Sai datang dan menghampiri Pangeran Naruto yang sedang mengusir si nenek dari istananya. "Ouji-sama, hentikan! Ini sudah kelewatan! Jangan usir nenek itu!" seru pelayan itu.

"Apa kau bilang, Sai? Kau membela nenek tua bangka ini, hah?!" balas Pangeran Naruto sembari mendelik ke arah pelayannya. Akibatnya, Sai jadi tidak berkutik untuk melawannya. Wajah datarnya berubah sedih. Dia menatap nenek malang itu yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Gomenasai, Obaa-san. Naruto Ouji-sama tidak mengijinkan Obaa-san berteduh di sini ..." tuturnya pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Anak Muda ..." jawab wanita tua itu. Tiba-tiba, begitu dia mengangkat kepalanya, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi mengerikan. "Aku datang kemari bukan ingin berteduh di sini ... Tapi aku ingin memberi pelajaran pada pangeran sombong ini! Dia harus dihukum karena perbuatannya yang buruk!" serunya geram.

"A, apa?!" Sang Pangeran dan Sai terkejut bukan kepalang. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, muncul asap putih mengepul dan nenek itu telah berubah menjadi seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang pucat. Kedua sisi rambutnya diikat longgar. Dia memakai gaun penyihir semata kaki dengan belahan dada rendah hingga terlihat dada besarnya. Tangannya memegang sebatang tongkat. Dahinya terdapat tanda berbentuk wajik ungu. Mata coklatnya menatap tajam ke arah Pangeran Naruto yang menggigil ketakutan begitu melihatnya berubah wujud.

"Fufufu ... namaku Tsunade. Aku penyihir yang datang kemari untuk memberi kutukan padamu, Pangeran Naruto ..." kata si penyihir memperkenalkan diri. "Awalnya, aku ke sini untuk memberimu kebahagiaan dan kemakmuran di istanamu ini. Tetapi kau malah memperlakukanku dengan buruk. Maka dari itu, aku akan menghukummu dengan memberimu kutukan!" lanjutnya marah sambil mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah Pangeran.

Sontak Pangeran Naruto panik. "A, ampunilah aku, penyihir! Kumohon ..." pintanya ketakutan. Dia lalu duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Tsunade dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya. "Kamu boleh mengutukku, tapi jangan beri kutukan di istanaku. Aku rela! Aku pantas menerima hukuman darimu!"

Tsunade manggut-manggut, lalu dia berkata, "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku hanya memberi kutukan hanya pada dirimu. Aku sudah mengampunimu, tapi kamu masih harus dihukum karena kesombonganmu!"

Lalu Tsunade mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya dan mengacungkannya pada Pangeran Naruto.

"Ubahlah kau menjadi Beast! Kutukanmu ini akan terus melekat pada dirimu untuk selamanya. Sampai seorang gadis bersedia menerima cintamu!" Tsunade mengucapkan mantera kutukannya.

Kemudian mantera sihir itu mengarah ke tubuh sang Pangeran hingga dia tak berkutik.

"AAAAAAKH!"

* * *

Kini Pangeran Naruto telah berubah menjadi Beast, sosok monster rubah berbulu orange dengan ekor lebat dan wajah mengerikan. Mulutnya lebar dengan gigi taring yang runcing. Matanya merah menyala dan tangan dan kakinya terdapat kuku-kuku tajam berwarna hitam. Sosok itu terlihat menyeramkan hingga tidak ada satupun orang yang berani menemuinya di istananya. Bahkan pengawal dan pelayannya sudah tidak melayaninya lagi. Mereka kabur meninggalkan istana Pangeran karena ketakutan melihat sosoknya.

Pangeran Naruto merasa kesepian karena tinggal sendirian di istananya. Dia menyesali dirinya karena sifat buruknya dulu. Seandainya saja dia bersedia mengijinkan wanita tua itu berteduh di istananya, pasti dia tidak akan berubah menjadi monster menyeramkan seperti sekarang ini.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? batin pangeran galau. Untuk menghilangkan rasa sedihnya, dia berjalan-jalan di halaman istananya yang luas. Di situ, dia melihat ada sebatang mawar merah terang di rumpun bunga mawar. Sang Pangeran menghampirinya dan menyentuh pelan mawar itu. Mawar itu begitu indah, berbeda dengan mawar lain yang terlihat biasa saja.

"Indah sekali. Aku belum pernah melihat mawar seperti ini sebelumnya, dattebayo," gumamnya. Matanya seakan tak lepas dari bunga mawar itu. Tak bisa dipungkiri, dia terpesona dengan kecantikan mawar merah terang itu.

Tiba-tiba saja satu kelopak mawar terlepas dari tangkainya. Pangeran Naruto kaget. Padahal dia tidak mencabut kelopak mawar itu apalagi menyenggolnya. Jangan-jangan ... mawar ini bukan mawar biasa. Ini mawar ajaib! pikirnya.

Dia teringat akan mantera kutukan yang dilontarkan penyihir itu. "Kutukanmu ini akan terus melekat pada dirimu untuk selamanya. Sampai seorang gadis bersedia menerima cintamu." Itulah bunyi manteranya.

"Kurasa setelah dia mengutukku menjadi monster, penyihir itu menyihir mawar ini sebagai pertanda waktu," kata Pangeran pada dirinya sendiri. "Ya, itu dia, dattebayo! Dia memberiku kesempatan untuk menghilangkan kutukanku ini dengan mencari cinta sejati. Ketika kelopak mawarnya jatuh, itu tandanya waktu kesempatanku sudah berlalu ..."

"Baiklah! Mulai sekarang, dengan mawar ini ... aku akan belajar mencintai dan dicintai oleh gadis yang akan menjadi cinta sejatiku sebelum kelopak mawar ini habis, dattebayo!" tekadnya.

Sejak saat itu, sang Pangeran yang masih berwujud Beast sedang berusaha mencari cinta sejati pada gadis yang mencintainya apa adanya. Tapi bisakah dia menemukan gadis itu? Siapakah dia dan apakah dia berhasil memusnahkan mantera kutukannya?

*to be continued*

Hai, Readers! Bertemu lagi denganku di fandom Naruto. Aku datang dengan membawakan Fanfic NaruHina yang berdasarkan cerita dongeng "Si Cantik dan Si Buruk Rupa"! XD

Yuhuu! Akhirnya, membuat cerita dengan pair kesayanganku ini kesampaian juga! Soalnya ini idenya sudah lama banget, tapi aku berhasil menyelesaikannya sekarang ini. Hehe ...

Gimana ceritanya? Menarik, bukan? Kalau iya, aku akan melanjutkannya ...

OK, sudah saatnya aku pergi dari sini. Terima kasih sudah membacanya. See you! ^o^)/


End file.
